Truth
by Arianna Feabot
Summary: This story follows a young girl, and how she finds out she is not who, or what she is. After moving To a small town in Nevada, her life changes the day she meets Miko. - Story is written with the help of Ashley Tron (Google Plus) Ashley is owned by Ashley All Transformer characters owned by Hasbro The Doctor owned by BBC
1. Prologue

Writer's note: The prologue is the same as The Last Fairy. If you already read that, you can skip this chapter. I wanted to do another version because I got stuck on my other Fanfiction.

Prologue.

Today is a special day on the planet Cybertron, a rare kind of fairy was being born. This rarely ever happens. A Cybertronian creature, a fairy; some Cybertronians call them Prime-Children will be born any time now. They are the children of the primes, and when they grow up, they marry the new prime, and have a child with that Prime. The fairies and the Primes tend to have a close bond. These Fairies are a little like humans, but they possess special abilities, like can grow wings, and instead of blood in their veins, they have energon. Another difference is the eyes, which glows the same color as their Prime's eyes. Underneath the layer of skin, is a robot. Adult Fairies have tough skin, which doesn't wound easily.

All of Cybertron was gathered for this event, waiting and hoping they will get a glance of the new born fairy. The parents are Optimus Prime, once known as Orion Pax, and a fairy, Michelle. In the waiting room was a proud Sentinel Prime, he was about to become a grandfather, he was the father of Michelle. With him was Lilly and her daughter, Ashley, or Ash. Ash was the equivalent to a five year old. Both are fairies as well. Lilly is the best friends with Michelle. Pacing the room was Ultra Magnus, the nervous, soon to be uncle, who was the brother of Optimus Prime.

Meanwhile, in the delivery room, lay a fairy, screaming in pain, as she pushed out the child. A worried Optimus held her hand, which she had a tight grip on.

"One more push." said Ratchet as he readied himself to grab the baby. He had a cloth to put her in, for he could not touch the child, else it will be bounded to him, and not the father.

"AHHHHHHH!" screamed Michelle as she pushed one last time.

"It's a girl." Ratchet catches the child and quickly hands her to Optimus, who gently took her. Once he had her in his arms, he could feel the bond take effect. He smiled at the small child, this was his daughter, his energon flowed through her veins, and she looked at him with her big blue eyes that are just like his. Optimus was proud, he was a dad. He handed her over to Michelle so she can feed her for he felt his child's hunger. Michelle took her and fed her energon.

"What is her name?" asked Ratchet. He motioned for his two interns, Blueprint and Redpain. They are twin sisters, both studding to be a medic. The females steps forward. Redpain was red in color, and some even say that she looks like a female version of Knockout. While her twin, look just like her, but is blue. The twins are the younger sister to Knockout.

"Arianna." Both Optimus and Michelle say in unison, and then smile at each other. Never before has such love has been between a Prime and a fairy. This is going to be one powerful fairy. The stronger the love is between husband and wife, the stronger the fairy would be. If one hated the other, the child would not survive, and may even die before birth.

"Blueprint and send in the family, And Redpain, let the rest know." said Ratchet, the rest meaning all of Cybertron. Blueprint left to go into the waiting room While Redpain went to the crowd outside.

Once Redpain reaches the outside of the hospital, the once noisy crowd hushes, waiting for the intern to speak. Redpain waits for total silence before speaking.

"It is a girl fairy, and her name is Arianna." she said to the waiting crowd. Once hearing the name, the crowd cheered and chanted her name. But way in the back, slowly making his way forward was one Cybertronian who was not celebrating; he had an agenda on his mind. Megatron was going to crash a happy day.

Meanwhile Blueprint walks into the waiting room, and all eyes turn onto her, waiting on her to speak.

"It's a girl, follow me to the delivery room." she said. Sentinel Prime, Ultra Magnus, and the two fairies, who followed the blue medic to be.

The new parents smiled and greeted the group as they walked in. Michelle hands the now full Arianna to Sentinel Prime, and smiles at him.

"Meet your granddaughter, Arianna" she said as Sentinel gently took her, and smiled at the small child. The new born slept peacefully in his arms; it brought back memories of the birth of his daughter.

Unfortunately, the happy moment did not last long. The hospital room doors burst open, reviling an angry Megatronus. Sentinel held his granddaughter closer, using his arms to shield her. Optimus stood in between his wife and daughter.

"Megatronus." Optimus began until he was cut off.

"Its Megatron now!" said Megatron, seething with anger. He pointed and Sentinel. "You should have made me a prime," he moved to Michelle, "she should have been mine, along with that child. If I can't have them, nobody can!" After that, he stormed out, leaving the family worried. Both of the primes vowed to keep the fairies safe at all costs.

Two years later, a war was raging between the Autobots and the Decepticons. One Autobot, Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, was heading to a building with a small child in his arms, about the age of two. The child was crying because she was scared. Just a few long minutes ago, she was standing around trying to find Optimus. She was lost in the confusion of the war, and Megatron himself, who was the leader of the Decepticons, was about to shoot her, until Optimus grabbed her, and took her to safety.

"Shhh, it's OK, Arianna, I won't let anything bad happen to you." said Optimus. He could feel his daughters fear, and he was worried that Megatron may be following, with the intent to harm her.

He took her inside a building, where a man with a blue box waited. This mane was from a planet called Gallifrey, a planet not too far from Cybertron. The man was wearing a blue suit with red converse; he called himself "The doctor." Optimus placed his daughter in a cradle, and then he slipped a necklace over the child's head. On a music box, he played a song, which promises of safety, even though there is a war. The song calmed the child, and eased her to sleep.

"Don't forget who you are, or where you came from." Optimus said to Arianna. Then he hands her to the doctor, a long time ally, "Please protect her; she is the last of her kind. Her name is Arianna, daughter of the last Prime." he said to him as he hands her over.

"Don't worry," said The Doctor, I'll take her to where Megatron can't get her, she'll be safe on Earth."

"It is appreciated." said Optimus.

With saddened optics, the Prime watches The Doctor take his only child inside the blue box, known as the T.A.R.I.S. As he watched it slowly fade, he vowed to himself he would try to find her once it is safe. Optimus did not want to send her away, but he had to, Megatron had killed his wife, and he will kill his daughter, in fact, if he wasn't there, she would be dead by now. He sighed to himself, he did not know if he would she her again, but he did know one thing; he will be able to tell if she is alright, thanks to the bond they share. Fairies and their prime parent share a bond that allows the prime feel their child's pain, and strong emotions, like fear or joy.

The Doctor landed in the woods near a town called Jasper Nevada. With the fairy child in his arms he set out to find her a family to take care of her. After a while he spotted a young couple having a picnic, and he heard their conversation.

"If you can have anything in the world, what would you have?" asked the man.

"A child of my own, but I can't have one." the woman said sadly.

At this the Doctor came out, and after talking with them, he handed the child to the couple who promised to take care of the baby.


	2. Chapter 1: Autobots

Fourteen years later, Arianna who thinks her name is Amanda sits in her room, unpacking. She and her father had just moved to a small town called Jasper Nevada. Amanda was a little excited, that is the same town her favorite show takes place. She sighed as she hung a picture of the Transformers Prime Autobots. The girl looked at the picture of Optimus Prime, her favorite character.

Even before she watched Transformers, Amanda would dream that Megatron was going to kill her, but Optimus saved her. She sighed and into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning she was dropped off at her new school, which looked just like the school in the show. She watched her Dad as he drove to work, after he dropped her off. Amanda lives with just her Dad. Ever since her mom died, her father would work all the time, and when he was home, he was drunk. At these times, Amanda would do her best to avoid him, else he would beat her. Before her mom died, they where happy, and she was loved.

It wasn't time for shool to start, so she sat in the spot that looks like the spot where Miko was drawing Arcee in the very first episode of Transformers Prime. A girl with long black hair and a purple dress on walks up to Amanda. The girl had strange glowing purple eyes that made Arianna nervous.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?" asked the girl.

"I am. I'm Amanda. It's my first day."

"I'm Ashley, though I prefer Ash. I hope you enjoy it here."

"Thanks I hope so too."

Ashley, who is actually a fairy on the Decepticon side, has been on a mission for a few weeks to find out about the Autobot's human friends. What better way than to be at their school?

"And I also suggest stay with the right crowd."

"Oh? Who is that?" asks Amanda.

"Well like the less crazy. Like Jack Darby." says Ash, like it's nothing. Amanda's eyes widen, that's a name from the show she likes.

"Wait, Jack who?" she asks in disbelief.

"Are you sick? Your eyes look like they're going to pop out of your head. Yeah, Jack Darby. Stay away from Vincent and Miko. Little trouble makers." she advised.

"Whoa, whoa, Vince? Miko?" Amanda starts to think she is pulling a fast one on her. Ash is naming the human characters.

"You know them?" asks Ash.

"Um, no, not really."

"Well it seems like it."

"I heard about them." lies Amanda.

"Are they that bad of trouble makers?" giggles Ash.

Amanda laughs and shakes her head as Bulkhead pulls up with Miko. Amanda can't help but to stare. She was looking at Miko, the Miko. Amanda couldn't believe her own eyes. On the other hand, Ash glares at the two. Then Bumblebee with Raf, and Arcee with Jack pulls up. Again, Amanda keeps staring.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asks Ash

Amanda looks back over at Ash. "Um, yeah, fine. I think I may like the boy on the bike." Arianna quickly lies. Something told her that talking about the show wasn't a good idea.

"Jack?" asks Ash. Jack, who had heard his name, walks over.

"I think he heard you." said Ash.

"I only heard my name." he said.

"This is Amanda, she's new here. I was telling her that you are one of the people in her grade." said Ash, thinking of a quick lie.

"Oh, nice to meet you Amanda and welcome to Jasper."

"Thanks. Nice bike." says Amanda, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Thanks, but she could use some repairs, she can be... temperamental." He said, glareing at the bike for a brief moment.

Amanda did not believe him, if that bike was Arcee, which she most likely is, then the bike is just fine.

"Well, I'll see you around," Amanda looks at her schedule and school map. "I got to go, it may take a while to find my class." With that the kids say their good bye and go to their classes.

After School, Amanda is out in the front, waiting for her dad, when Ashley walks up next to her.

"Waiting for your parents?" she asked

"Just my dad." said Amanda

"Oh, Ok. I have to walk home." Ash shrugged as she spoke.

"Do you need a ride?" asked Amanda, hoping she would say no.

"I would say yes. But my guardian will yell at me."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Amanda felt bad for her new friend.

"Its fine." shrugs Ash as if it's no big deal.

"Ok." Amanda shrugged. Her dad pulled up in an old beat up Honda, and honked the horn. Amanda frowned, she knew what was waiting for her once she got home.

"Well, that's my dad, I got to go. See you tomorrow Ashley." she quickly got in and buckled up as her dad sped away before Ashley could speak.

During the ride home, Amanda stared out the window, lost in thought. Miko, Jack and Raf where real, and had cars, or bikes in Jack's case just like the bots. Could the Autobots be real too?

Once they parked in the driveway, Amanda bolted to her room. Unfortunately, her dad was behind her.

"Dad, please," she begged, but his fist swung and hit her square in the face. Amanda stepped back, scared, and then only to receive another blow, it knocking her to the ground with a thud.

"It's your fault my wife left me you pathetic excuse of a daughter! And I'm not your father, how many times do I have to tell you, we found you." he said with a kick, fury was in his voice.

"Do your homework you freak, or better yet, just do the world a favor, and kill yourself!" With that, he stormed off, leaving Amanda to cry by herself.

After a while, she got up and did her homework. How long would she last this living hell?

Once done, she turned on the TV to her favorite t.v. show, Transformers Prime. Amanda wished that they were real and would save her from this hell. While watching the show, she got an idea. She grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote a note which read:

 _Transformers Prime, please watch it, it's online if you need to watch the first episode. It's on the hub, you can find it on the website. It's only in season one._

At the bottom, she added her cell number. Amanda folded up the paper, then put it in the pocket of the jeans she laid out for tomorrow. She was going to give the note to Miko, or Jack. She was tempted to write about her father, but changed her mind.

The next day at school, Amanda sat on her steps, drawing a rose in her sketchbook, waiting for Miko to come outside. She looked up as Miko walks out. Amanda packed her stuff and walked to her.

"Miko, right? " she asked.

"Yep. You're the new kid?" replied the Japanese girl.

"Yep. I'm Amanda, and, um, I think you should see this show. It's important." with that, she handed Miko the paper and walked away.

"Um, ok...? Weird." Miko unfolded the paper, and looked at it. Once she saw the name, she understood why it was important to Amanda.

Amanda walked to where she spotted Ashley. With a forced smile she walked over to her. Amanda isn't going to let her father get to her.

"Hi Ashley." Amanda greeted.

"Hello Amanda." Ashley smiled at the other, but it was faked. Something about Amanda made Ashley suspicious.

"How are you today? " asked Amanda.

"Fine.. I guess... but I have something to ask you." She told Amanda quite bluntly.

"Ok, ask away." Amanda was wondering what her possible friend wanted.

"What did you give Miko just now?" asked Ashley.

Amanda had a feeling that she shouldn't tell Ash the truth. "Oh, She dropped her homework and I gave it back."

Ashley only raised an eyebrow at the other, she wasn't sure to believe her or not.

"Oh? That trouble maker finally did her homework?"

Amanda laughs. "No, it was blank, she wasn't too happy to have it back."

"I bet, but I don't remember any home work being due today..." Ashley thought for a moment before nodding.

"It had her name on it and it looked like homework." Amanda shrugs.

"Alright..." Ashley was thinking, for all she knew it could be information about the autobots. Amanda told Ashley she would see her later. Ashley only muttered "I guess I'll have to talk to Miko later..."

After school, Amanda was waiting for her dad. She felt her phone vibrate, she checked it. She had a text from her dad, saying she needs to walk home. "Scrap." muttered Amanda under her breath.

Miko then walked up, and she was looking around like she was trying to hide. "Hey Amanda! Is something wrong?"

Amanda jumped, "Oh, I have to walk home. Are you going to try out that show? It's really good."

"I'm going to ask you about it, but we need to speak someplace private..." Miko's expression was serious.

"Gotcha." said Amanda. "My dad won't be home, my house ok?"

"How about my house, so you won't have to walk."

"Ok. Sounds great." said Amanda. She hide her excitement well.

"Oh yeah, stay away from Ashley, she's bad mojo."

"Funny, she said the same about you. To be honest, I don't believe her, something tells me that you're right." said Amanda.

"She is crazy, do see her eyes glow purple? That's just unnatural... and well... she's evil.." said Miko.

"I noticed. It...reminds me of an evil character in the show I suggested. He gives me the creeps." Amanda shudders, and looks too see if Miko for the hint.

Miko nodded, she then whispered to Amanda, "Dark energon... it glows like Mega-butt's eyes."

"So, he is real." said Amanda, She couldn't help but smile, that means Optimus and the Autobots were real.

"Yeah! Did you ever notice your eyes glow like Op's."

Amanda laughed a little. "I never really noticed. Besides, I'm a human, it's not possible."

"Well, it does look like Op's, and well, what if you aren't human?" She said jokingly.

"It would be pretty cool. But I'm human. I can't believe they're real. This is so awesome. Is...Is there any way I could meet them? "

"Yeah! Of course! You already seem to know about them so it's no secret to you!"

"Awesome! " Amanda grinned. "So, when can I? "

"Now sound good?" asked Miko.

"Pretty please? " Amanda practically begged.

"Then let's go, Bulk would love to meet you!" Miko exclaimed. Amanda grinned, excited to meet him.

Ashley then walked up, "Hey guys," Amanda had a really bad feeling that Ash was up to something, and she tried to think of an excuse when Bulkhead pulled up.

"Hey, Ashley... what do you want?" Miko asked Ashley as she tried to get closer to Bulk.

"I couldn't help it.. I was overhearing your conversation." said Ashley. Amanda glanced at Miko, not happy.

"Oh, Amanda, why the sad face?"

"No reason," said Amanda as she slowly stepped closer to Bulkhead. Something about Ashley was giving her bad vibes. Amanda didn't like it.

"You don't lie to those who know what lying looks like. I'm not a bad person."

"Ok. Fine. I don't trust you. Something about you is off." With that, Miko and Amanda got in Bulkhead.

"Drive!" said Miko.

Bulkhead drove off. "Miko, who is your friend? You know the rules!" He said.

"I'm Amanda, and I already know about you guys... there is a show about you guys. It's only in its first season." said Amanda before Miko spoke.

Ashley sighed, she did go and follow the trio. She didn't care if her cover was blown, she wasn't going to run after the car, she was going to teleport.

"I think you should tell Optimus about the show." said Bulkhead. Amanda nodded, too excited to speak.


	3. Chapter two: the base

Amanda watched out the window as Bulkhead drove her and Miko to the base. She was lost in thought. She was about to meet her favorite characters, and she knew that she would be questioned about the show and she rehearsed what she would say. A loud bang from behind Bulkhead interrupted her thoughts.

"What was that?" asked Amanda.

"Petal to the medal Bulk!" Miko yelled and Bulk went faster. "We're being followed!"

Amanda looked back, her eyes going wide. "What the heck? It's Ashley! But she's flying! She has purple wings!"

"I know! That's why we avoid her at school! She's bad mojo! Now you see why!" Miko half yelled with the adrenaline started to go through her.

Amanda nodded, still not believing her eyes.

"A fairy? But I thought they only existed in fictional books- but then I'm talking to someone who's a technology a cartoon character while riding in an alien." Amanda knew perfectly well fairies are real, considering she's hiding her own wings.

Miko frowned at Amanda, "True... true.. but fairies are real! And this one is bat shit crazy!"

"I get that, considering she's trying to kill us!" said Amanda, fearing for her life. "Um, Bulkhead, any way you can go faster?"

"I'm trying to think of a way to get rid of her without leading her to base." Bulk said in a slightly strained voice as he took a sharp turn.

"Sorry." said Amanda, feeling guilty for her rude comment. She looked out the window, and sees a familiar vehicle pull up to help Bulkhead. Well, almost familiar, considering Bumblebee isn't a cartoon.

"It's all right. besides, backup has just arrived." said Bulkhead.

Amanda looked out at the yellow and black car, she feels better knowing Bee was here. Bee shot at Ashley, only warning shots so far. Amanda watched, hoping Bee wouldn't get hurt. Right then while Ashley's attention was drawn away, a ground bridge opened. Bulk and Bee getting though before it closed. Amanda sits back in the seat, feeling as if her bones were vibrating.

Once Bulkhead parked, she got out, and looked up at the Autobot, rubbing her arm shyly.

"Um..hi."

Ratchet gave a glare at Bulkhead at first sight of Amanda, who saw the glare. She stepped forward.

"Please don't be mad at Bulkhead. I begged Miko. I...there is a show about you guys."

He sighed and looks at the girl, "And that show would be?"

"It's called Transformers Prime. And if I'm correct, your name is Ratchet, who's a grumpy old medic." said Amanda, unable to resist the last part.

He gave her a look, "How- what- hey!"

Amanda giggled. "I told you. It's about you guys. You, Bulkhead, Bee, Arcee, and Optimus Prime. If it's on, I can show you."

"... Please, show me" said Ratchet.

"Okay. " Amanda goes to the TV, and flips through the channels, and just her luck, the new show was on, and playing. What Amanda didn't know, is that what's going on in the show, already happened. "It's a new episode, it season one."

"That happened just a few weeks ago- how did this get out?" he asked.

Amanda shrugged. "I don't know really. All I know it's a really good show. My favorite actually. You guys are so awesome. Even you Ratchet."

He nodded and smiled lightly, "When did this come out?"

"About six weeks ago." Amanda smiled back.

"This is very bad." frowned Ratchet.

Amanda walked to the railing and looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked the medic.

"The Decepticons can find us."

Amanda frowned. "That would be bad. I hope they don't."

As soon as she spoke those words, a horn belonging to a semi sounds as Optimus Prime drives in. He stops and transforms. Amanda looks at him in awe. Before her is the bot who haunted her dreams, the one who she admired from the show. The guy she wish so many times that her father was like him.

"Indeed." Ratchet then looked at Optimus. "Welcome back... Meet our new friend."

Optimus felt something off about Amanda but didn't express it.

"Hello."

Amanda smiles a little. "Hi. I'm Amanda. I was just telling Ratchet about a show called Transformers Prime." She then explains about the show to Optimus.

Optimus frowned a little at show, no matter what he did, something always went against the Autobots.

"Nice to meet you Amanda... Ratchet, contact Fowler."

Ratchet nodded before turning to the computer. Miko walks up to Optimus.

"So, who's going to be Amanda's guardian?" she asked.

 _Scrap_ thought Amanda. She didn't think about that. She didn't want the Autobots to know about what happens at home.

"I will be her guardian," Optimus said, there was just something about this girl. He felt a connection to her.

"Wow Cool!" said Miko to Amanda, who was a little in shock. Optimus Prime himself was her guardian.

"Um, we should be getting home. It's getting late." said Jack.

Bulkhead, Bee And Arcee transformed and their humans got on. Amanda nervously walked to Optimus.

Prime only nodded slightly and transformed, he opened the passenger door for her to get in. Amanda climbs in and buckles up, Telling the prime her address as she does so. "Thanks for doing this Sir." She said politely.

"There's no need for Sir here Amanda." He said as he drove out of base, heading to her home.

"It's a habit. My dad wants me to call him that." Amanda said.

He seemed somewhat concerned at that.

"Military father?"

"No, he's old fashioned and really into manners. Though, my grandpa was in the military. "

"That explains it."

He parked at her house once they got there.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll see you after school? " she asked. Amanda was thankful her dad wasn't home.

"Yes, one of the others may pick you up from time to time. Remember that Amanda."

She nods and gets out. "Thanks for the ride Optimus." She closes the door gently, and walks up to her house.

"I should be picking you up from school tomorrow. Goodbye, Amanda." he said.

"Bye Optimus." said Amanda before going inside, just as her father pulls up. Amanda runs to her room, hopping Optimus leaves before the beatings start. She hears her father coming to her door, a sound that fills her with fear.


	4. Chapter three: help

Amanda, who was sitting on her bed looked up as her dad walked over to her. His angry expression said that she was in for another beating.

"Dad, please don't! " she begged him. Her cry was ignored as he grabbed her by the hair and stood her up. Amanda whimpered in pain, and received a slap.

"I am not your dad!" he growled as Amanda fell onto the floor from the blow. He then began kicking at her.

After a while, Amanda lay in her bed crying in pain, and hoping Optimus had already left.

Optimus felt this pain, so he couldn't help but to go back to the house.

Amanda limped to open her bedroom window to let in the cool night air, before slowly going back to bed. The cool air usually helps with the pain.

Optimus cursed the pain, but it was the only way he knew his daughter was indeed alive. Amanda looked at the clock, her dad was definitely asleep by now. She was feeling a little better, but she needed to stretch out her wings a little. She carefully sat up, and huge sparkly pink wings sprouted out from her back.

If it wasn't for the Autobots, she would have flown far away. Amanda looked at the window with longing, but she sighed and looked away, and let her mind wonder. Should she tell Optimus about her dad? Her dreams? Her wings? She shook her head on the last one. She told her dad, and he started to abuse her. Her mom knew, and still loved her. Amanda's mom was a wonderful woman, who was full of love.

Optimus parked in front of the house... He felt a new sort of presence. He could only question what it was.. but he could give one really good guess.

Amanda's window faces the front of the house, so she heard a sound. She pulled the wings back, and limped to the window as Optimus pulled up. She held back the urge to go to him. She still found it hard to believe that her favorite character was real, and her guardian.

Optimus saw her, she looked pained. He stayed, he waited to see if she would do anything. Amanda thought about it, maybe she should tell Optimus about her dad, from what she could tell, he would be able to help her. After a long moment of hesitation, she went to her bed, and slipped on some slippers and walked to the front door. She can't live like this forever.

Amanda took a deep breath and snuck outside to Optimus. "I should tell you something...my dad...he..." Amanda couldn't go on as she started crying. This was harder than she thought. Why couldn't she speak? Optimus was really confused as she came outside. He then opened the door so she could get in.

"Amanda, get in.. you can tell me later..."

He could feel the waves of emotions coming from her. Amanda climbs in, wincing at the pain. She took deep breaths to calm down. She felt safe when she was with Optimus.

"Amanda.. tell me what happened.. take deep breaths.. I will be taking you back to base." He said before he started to drive.

Amanda took a deep breath.

"My dad, he...he...hurts me, punches, kicks,..." she said as she buckled up, causing her to wince again. He was surprised but didn't show it as he ordered a ground bridge to base.

"Where are you hurt?"

"Just bruises as far as I know, and...it hurts everywhere." She said. As a reply to his request, a ground bridge opens up in front of them.

He quickly drove through it, he wanted to make sure there wasn't anything else wrong with her.

Once Optimus was back in the base, Amanda climbed down, and gave him room to transform. Ratchet saw her get out and he looked at Optimus.

"What happened? " asked the medic.

"Amanda has been hurt, call June in the morning so she can see how bad it is." Optimus quickly said as he transformed.

"I will. But in the mean time, what should we do?" asked Ratchet. Amanda was already making her way to the area that has been set aside for the humans. She sat on the couch, looking at the floor.

"Make sure her condition does not worsen. We need to let her rest, then she can tell her story, only if she wishes to do so." Optimus glanced at her, he was getting more worried by the minute. Ratchet noded, and dropped his voice to a whisper.

"How is Arianna?" Ratchet knew that Optimus could feel his daughter's pain, and that she's been in a lot lately. Amanda, who didn't hear, laid down on the couch. Her drowsiness was stronger than the pain she was in. Before Optimus could speak, at the same time, Amanda and the Prime held their stomachs. Optimus frowns, while Amanda whimpers in pain. The girl curls up in the fetus position as a moan comes from her.

"Ratchet, we are calling June right now, we don't know how bad she is- augh." He then groaned softly and glanced at Amanda. She can't be... or is she? Thought Optimus.

Ratchet made the call. Once June said she was on the way, he walked to Optimus, and helps him to a medical berth.

"Is it Arianna?" Asked Ratchet.

"It cannot be.. but... It all points to her... Do a test on her Ratchet... To make sure about this." He whispered most of it to him.

Ratchet nods, worried for his leader. He walks to Amanda, and with his medical scanner, he scans her. Ratchet looks at Optimus, shocked.

"Optimus, it is her."

Amanda looks up at Ratchet in confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked. Ratchet gently picks up Amanda and takes her to Optimus.

"I believe it's best if Optimus tells you."

Optimus took Amanda into his hands, he cradled her softly.

"Amanda, I am your father... Before you ask questions I want to say I'm sorry for sending you away... It was the only way to keep you out of Megatron's grasp."

The stomach pain had eased up, so Amanda felt a little better. She looks at Optimus in shock. Her favourite character is her father, but there was something she doesn't understand.

"You're my real dad? But I-" Amanda paused, she was going to say she's human, but that's not true. Her wings and blue blood say otherwise.

"But I'm tiny compared to you, and I look human." she said.

"You are only a baby, Arianna you will grow my child."

He looked down at her, and gave a very small smile.

"You have finally have been found."

Amanda widens her eyes. "A baby? And why did you call me Arianna?" She asked, still confused.

"That is the name your mother and I gave you when you were born. Cybertronian years are much different of that from human ones." he said gently.

The girl thinks for a little bit, then smiles up at Optimus. "I like it, It's a pretty name." Arianna snuggles close to Optimus, knowing she's safe now, and he'll never hurt her.

He smiled down at her and held her close. He then gently patted her head.

"We thought it would be."

Arianna smiles up at him as Ratchet looks at Optimus. "It's probably best if I go over her injuries."

"Please do that Ratchet." said Optimus.

He handed her over to Ratchet.

Ratchet gently takes her and lays Arianna on a berth. He then scans her and looks at the results and frowns.

"It's worse than I thought. She's gonna need surgery." He said. Arianna whimpers, that was one of her worst fears. Optimus sensed her fear, and stands next to his daughter.

"What is wrong with her?" asks the worried Prime.

He then looked at Arianna and then tried to sooth her.

"Her stomach is in rough shape from the human food she's been consuming, I have to repair some dents, and reconnect a few wires." said the medic as he gathered his tools. This only made Arianna even more afraid. Optimus sighed softly.

"Do what you must." He said to Ratchet.

"Arianna don't worry... He knows what he is doing." Optimus gave his daughter a comforting smile.

Arianna nodded as Ratchet hooks her up. The girl looks at Optimus as she falls asleep. Once Arianna is asleep, he first works on the stomach. He empties out the contents, then repairs the damages. At this time, June drives in.

"I got here- COULDN'T YOU HAVE WAITED!" she started to yell at the Autobots. Ratchet ignored her and let's Optimus handle this. He can't afford getting distracted.

Optimus sighed at June, "It was urgent, I'll explain more when everyone is here." Optimus then shushed June after a few minutes. "I'm sorry that we made you come here this late June." He said.

Ratchet finishes repairing Arianna, and he tucks her in.

June glares at Optimus. "I'll be here as soon as I get off of work, you better have an explanation by then." With that, she gets in her car and leaves.

Ratchet goes to Optimus. "Arianna will be just fine, but I recommend she remains in berth, and drinks plenty of energon."

Optimus turned to Ratchet, "Thank you Ratchet, that does seem the best for her. We also need to talk to Fowler about this."

Ratchet nods. "We will." Arianna starts to wake up. Ratchet hears her stir, and her turns to her, and gets the bottle of energon he had made for her earlier.

"You'll need to remain in bed, and you'll need to drink plenty of energon." He hands Arianna the bottle, who looks at it with hesitation.

"And no more human food. It's bad for your system." scolded Ratchet. Arianna nods, and looks at the energon. She slowly took a sip. The young fairy looks at it in surprise. It wasn't that bad.

"Drink all of it." ordered Ratchet. Arianna did as she was told.

"Ratchet, she had no way of knowing she is unable to eat human food. It is not her fault, she thought she was a normal human."

He then sat next to Arianna, he just couldn't believe it was her... It had been forever since he'd seen her.

Ratchet nods. "I'll let you two be, I'm sure you have some catching up to do."

With that, Ratchet walks out. Arianna looks at Optimus. She couldn't believe her favorite character is Optimus Prime is real, let alone her father. She smiles at him.

"Kinda funny how my favorite character turns out to be my real dad."

"At least you do not hate me, but pure luck." He smiled down at her after he have a nod to Ratchet.

Arianna smiles at him. "I could never hate you. Why would I ?" she asked him.

"I sent you away and you still got hurt." replied Optimus.

Arianna looks him straight into his optics. "You didn't know. There was no way you could've. It's not your fault."

"I know Arianna, but it did hurt to send you away." he said sadly.

Arianna wanted to hug her father, but all she could do is reach her hand to him.

"It's ok, I'm with you now."

He then gently touched her small hands. He smiled down at her.

"The other Autobots will be happy to meet you."

"I can't wait to meet them."

"You should probably get some much needed rest my child. You'll see everyone later, and anymore questions you come up with, shall be answered." he said, tucking her in.

Arianna nods with another yawn.

"Ok. Good night." The young fairy closes her eyes and falls asleep.

"Goodnight Arianna."

He waited for her to be asleep before getting up. Before he went to his own quarters, he made sure his little girl was comfortable and the prime turns off the lights, smiling at his daughter. Optimus felt relieved knowing she's safe now.


	5. Chapter four: Growing Pains

The next morning, Arianna wakes up to a quiet base. At first, she didn't know where she was, untill her memories came rushing back. She was at the Autobot base. Last night she found out that she was Cybertronian, and her name isn't Amanda as she thought it was, but Arianna. Not only that, but the daughter of her favorite character from Transformers Prime, Optimus Prime. Arianna looks around the room. She currently lay on the hospital bed that Fowler had rested after the bots rescued him from Starscream.

Nobody was around, but she figured Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead where with their human friends. Arianna looks over at the hallway entrance as she hears the heavy footsteps of a Cybertronian. Ratchet came in grumbling about his supplies broken by Bulkhead.

Arianna smiles a little. Ratchet may be a grump, but he still cares. "Morning Ratchet." She said politely. Thanks to the care given to her from him, Arianna never felt better. The only pain She felt was a little sore from the surgery. Other than that, she was pain free.

Ratchet glanced to the fairy.

"Good Morning Arianna, is there anything you need?"

He gave a soft smile. He had promised Optimus that he would keep a very good eye on his daughter. He did care, no one knew how much he cared.

Arianna opened her mouth to say she was fine, until her stomach gave a hungry growl. The girl blushed in embarrassment. She had been raised to never ask for food, she had to fix it herself, or wait until the man who raised her was ready. Being loved was something the girl wasn't yet used too.

"Let's get you some energon Arianna, it will do you well."

He said as he went to get some energon for her. He didn't mind taking care of her while her father was away.

"Thank you Ratchet." She watches him. Arianna liked him from the first episode, she likes all the Autobots. She even cried a little when Cliffjumper died. Like Optimus, when she first saw Ratchet in the show, he seemed familiar, like she knew him. Now that she knows she's Cybertronian, maybe she did.

Ratchet remembered helping Arianna into the world as the doctor, and he was glad she's safe now.

He came over and gave her a small cup filled with energon. He then gently patted her head.

"Drink it slowly, but enjoy your drink. Yell if you need me."

When Ratchet went to pat her on the head, instinct from years of abuse made her flinch. She knew Ratchet wouldn't hurt her. Arianna took a sip of the energon. The medic frowned softly at her when she flinched. It made him wonder what the poor child went through.

"Ratchet? Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes? What is it Arianna?"

"Did..Did I know you before? When I watched the show, you and Op- my dad, seemed familiar." Arianna looks up at him.

He nodded and looked down at her. "Yes, we've met before, but you were very young, Arianna."

Arianna takes two more sips of the energon. So many questions ran through her mind. She wanted to ask Ratchet, but she kept her mouth closed. Nate, her human father, didn't allow her to ask questions.

"I was at your birth, if that's what you wanted to know." said Ratchet, who could tell she was wondering.

Arianna looks up at him, confused. She realizes she knows very little of her own kind. "I was born?" She instantly regretted the question as soon as it was out. She never gave how Cybertronians reproduce any thought. Arianna couldn't help wondering if it's done the same way as humans. That thought made her nearly gag.

"Yes, you were born like any other being. You'll learn more when you're older. Your mother was a wonderful lady... It's a shame that she's no longer with us." He answered, Ratchet understands that she doesn't know.

Arianna understood that means her mother is dead. "How did she die?"

"Megatron. Megatron was the one that snuffed out her Spark."

Arianna nods. She wasn't surprised. That guy is evil, not to mention scary. "Where is everyone?"

"They're on a mission, fighting over energon once again. They should be doing fine... Anymore questions?"

Arianna shook her head. "No, thank you Ratchet." She finishes the last bit of energon she was sipping on. She knew Ratchet well enough from the show to know when he had enough questions.

He nodded softly and went back to his computer checking up on a few things.

"Would you like to watch some tv?"

Arianna smiles. "Please?" She had a feeling that she was going to get bored.

Ratchet nodded and turned on the tv from one of the buttons on his computer that connected to the TV.

"Enjoy."

"Thank you." Arianna adjusted herself to get a better view.

"Do You want me to move you to the couch Arianna?" he asked.

Arianna nodded. "Please."

He then held out his servos and helped her into his hand. He then gently sat her on the couch.

Once seated on the couch, Arianna looks at Ratchet. "Thank you." She looks back at the tv. Arianna wasn't used to someone being kind to her.

"You're welcome, enjoy. Yell if you need me, I'll be working on a few things"

He said before he walked off.

"Okay." said Arianna, letting him know she heard him. Though, if she was hungry or in pain, she's more than likely to ignore it, and not say anything.

Arianna picks up the remote that someone left on the chair, and flips through channels. Arianna made a face when she flipped to the hub, and the theme song for My little Pony played. "Yuck!" She finally stops on a channel playing Doctor Who. It was a repeated of one of the episodes with Rose and the tenth doctor. Arianna frowns. Something was familiar about him too.

Ratchet merely kept working quietly, checking in the child now and then. After a while, Arianna felt a pressing matter. She looks at Ratchet. She didn't want to disturb him, but it was urgent. "Um, Ratchet? ...I um.." Arianna blushes a little, being a little embarrassed, "need to use the restroom."

He nodded and came over, he then picked her up." There is a bathroom over here." He took her to the said bathroom.

"Thank you." Once Ratchet sets her down, Arianna does her business. After she washes her hands, she looks at her reflection in the mirror. Besides the fact she has glowing blue eyes, she looks completely human. Arianna lets out her large sparkly pink wings. Since she was fourteen, Arianna knew something was different. All girls by that age started puberty. Arianna physically looks sixteen, but she hasn't bled yet. The fairy walks out of the bathroom, feeling much better.

Ratchet only went back to his work. He didn't mind helping Arianna... He knew one thing, she didn't know much about her species. He would have to explain much to her.

Arianna watches Ratchet. She knew she had a lot to learn about her kind. The girl was glad she watched the show, else, she would never have begged Miko to bring her here, thus, probably never getting back with her real dad.

Arianna Sat back on the couch as she lets her mind wonder. The girl thought about past episodes. When she remembered the episode where Optimus and Arcee almost froze, she realized she had shipped Arcee with her own father. The thought caused her to laugh, a little too loud. As Arianna broke into laughter, Arcee walks into the base. She looks at Ratchet.

"Shouldn't she be in school? And what's so funny?" she asked, not seeing Arianna's wings.

"She's going to be staying with us Arcee, a recent development happened last night. I would not know what she's giggling about though. Meet Optimus's daughter, Arianna."

Arcee looks at Arianna, shocked. "He finally found her. Good." Arcee remembers the day her birth was announced. Arianna, who heard the conversation, looks up at Arcee.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, there's this show that's about you guys, and I just remembered that I think that...um...you and...um...another Autobot would make a cute couple."

"Oh Primus... Please let it not be this shipping Miko has been talking about... The last thing we need is love sick drama here.." she said.

"Well... it's not obsessed shipping. It was more like 'aww they would make a cute couple', but... considering that the guy I...um, 'shipped' you with is my dad, I um, no longer ship it." Arianna replied, looking awkward.

Arcee looks at Arianna shocked.

"You...shipped me with Optimus?" Unfortunately, at that moment, Optimus walks in, just in time to hear Arcee. Ratchet had threw up his hands and went back to work. He wasn't going to get involved with this. He was going to simply ignore it.

Optimus had his optic ridge raised at the two femmes.

"Would you please repeat that?" Optimus asked just to make sure he heard correctly. Arianna blushes, and looks away. Arcee shakes her head.

"Ask your daughter, I'm going to go wait for Jack." With that, she transformed and drove out. Arianna awkwardly looks up at Optimus.

"I...um...before I met you guys...um, since the episode where the scraplets attacked, I...um...thought you and Arcee would make a cute couple." Arianna looks down, beat red with embarrassment. This was her own father she was shipping. Good thing she didn't show the fan art. She would die of embarrassment, at least it's only kissing.

Optimus looked at his daughter in slight shock.

"... You really think we would make a good couple?"

Arianna nods. "I do." Optimus smiles a little.

He then went to his daughter, "It would be best if shipping between bots or cons be at a minimum."

Arianna makes a face. "Yuck! Bots and cons won't make cute couples. But it's only that one ship. I've seen some nasty ships on Google plus and tumblr." Arianna realizes she's seen some... nasty fan art with her own father, ways she shouldn't seen, Arianna gags. "I'm not going to those sites anymore...I saw some...disturbing fan art."

Optimus could easily fill in the spaces without asking.

"I think I do not want to know. "

Arianna shakes her head. "Trust me. You don't. I'll even spare you from the who." Arianna gags again.

"How about we go take a little drive my daughter." Optimus said in hope of changing the subject.

Arianna grins. "I would love that." She walks over to him. Arianna would have flown, but she never has tested out her wings. He transformed and opened the door to let her in.

"I thought you would." he said. His voice sounded like he was smiling.

Arianna climbs in and buckles up. She was glad her father was Optimus. Ratchet watches the two.

"If she starts a growing spurt, bring her straight back. When I checked on her, she hasn't had one yet, and she's due." said the medic. Arianna, was a little confused. When humans have growing spurts, they only eat a lot, and maybe a little growing pain. Arianna just shrugged it off. Maybe Ratchet was just being his usual worry wort self.

"Then maybe we should stay here just in case Ratchet."

He said after he stopped driving towards the exit. Arianna opens her mouth to argue, then shuts it, knowing arguing with her father would be useless. Instead she gets out and goes to the couch to pout.

"It would be best." said Ratchet. The medic glanced at the child. "I recommend quality time, at the base."

Optimus then transformed, he stood up and gently picked up his daughter.

"How about I show you around?"

Arianna nods. "Okay." She smiles at him. At least she was able to spend time with him. Something, she guessed, considering that he was the Autobot leader, would be hard to do. She briefly hugged one of his fingers.

He smiled down at her, he started walking out of the main room. He still held her in his servos.

"What would you like to see first?" he asked.

"I don't really know. The show only shows the main room, and a few hallways." Arianna giggles. "In one episode, Bulkhead screamed like a little girl."

He smiled at her. "So you know about that too?"

He then walked down hallways of all kinds.

Arianna nods. "The last episode was where Airachnid had teamed up with mech, and used Ms. Darby to get to Arcee and Jack. Then the next day, she met the you guys."

"That happened, but not too recently. June has been with us for a fair amount of time."

"Ok. So, the show is behind. That's good. At least it's not ahead." Arianna smiles at her dad. A loud hungry growl comes from her stomach, which Arianna tries to ignore. Unfortunately, Optimus can tell what she feels.

"I agree or the Decepticons could use that... we should go get you some engeron, Arianna."

"That would be really bad. And how did you know I'm hungry?" asked Arianna as her stomach growled again.

"I feel what you feel, like pain,"

He said as he walked to were some energon was stored.

Arianna looks up at her father. "You mean, this whole time, you felt...the abuse I went through?" Arianna felt bad for her dad. It must have been hard, knowing she was in pain, and he couldn't help her.

"I did, it was horrible to not be able to help you Arianna. I am sorry."

"It's not your fault." She tightly hugged his one of his fingers again. "I'm glad you're my real father." Optimus smiled down at her.

"I am glad you are my daughter." Optimus felt relived his little girl was safe. Arianna smiles up at him. Her stomach growls loudly, reminding them both she needs energon. He then lead them to the energon food room.

Arianna looks around and frowns. There isn't much energon. Arianna decided that she'll only eat when she's told to. Arianna opened her mouth, only to close it again. She was about to tell Optimus she wasn't that hungry, but she remembered he could feel her hunger pains.

Optimus gave her more energon. She would get as much as she needed, Arianna is a growing fairy, she needs it. They may be low but currently they've been finding a little more at a time.

"Thank you." Arianna took a sip, she was hungrier than she thought, and soon finished the glass.

"You are welcome, here have a little bit more." He got her some more.

"But, there isn't much here." Arianna still took the glass, sipping from it.

"We are getting more, do not worry about it.'" he said. Optimus wants his daughter to be healthy. At that moment, Ratchet calls for Optimus saying Fowler wanted to talk with him. Optimus gave a soft sigh as he looked down at his daughter. He then walked back to the main room. Arianna looks up at Optimus. She may not be able to fight, but she sure can give encouragement.

"What do you need Fowler?" Optimus asked as he walked in.

Fowler was on the monitor, looking right at Optimus prime as he spoke.

"I got your message last night, and I called to let you know Nate Rattilng has been arrested. Also I called the school and told them that she won't be coming in the next two weeks. I'll let you decide whether she continues going or not. Jack will be taking her homework to her. I had taken the liberty of taking a team to pack up her belongings and load them into a truck, which I'll be driving to the base shortly." Arianna was thankful for the last part. With all the excitement, she had forgotten that she is still in her pajamas. Last night, she had forgotten to grab some spare clothes.

"Thank you very much Fowler. Seems we need to get a room ready for you Arianna." He said as he smiled down at her. Arianna smiles back up at her dad as Fowler hangs up. Ratchet looks at Optimus.

"I recommend putting her in the empty room by yours, that way, if she starts a growth spurt at night, you will be able to get to her."

Both Optimus and Ratchet knew that when it hits, not only will it be painful, and Arianna will need to be in her father's arms. Arianna, who had no idea, gave the two a confused look.

"I know and understand Ratchet, no need to remind me old friend." he said before he sat Arianna down on the couch.

The girl gets comfy and just shrugs them off. She watched the two as she started to feel weird. It felt as if her whole body was tingling. It was the same feeling one got if the sat on their foot for too long. When it stops, she just ignores it.

"And Arianna if you feel weird or anything, tell me and Ratchet, ok?" He then turned to Ratchet, talking to him.

"Would feeling a weird tingly feeling all over, kinda like when your foot falls asleep count?" She asked. What if something was wrong with her? Why else would they want to know if she felt weird. Optimus glanced at Ratchet.

"Yes, that would count, just please stay relaxed."

Ratchet looks at Optimus, frowning. Arianna looks at her father confused, and a little scared.

"Is something wrong with me?"

"No there is nothing wrong with you, you're just going to grow." her father replied.

"Okay." Arianna said. She eventually laid down, feeling light headed. Ratchet, who noticed, gently picks her up and puts Arianna in the bed she was in this morning.

"It is going to be okay." He said. Ratchet goes to get extra blankets and sets them near by. She will be needed to be kept warm. Optimus made sure to be nearbye, he had to be near her. Arianna looks up at him.

"What is a growth spurt exactly?" she asked. Judging by how they are acting, it isn't going to be pleasant. Ratchet, who was busy getting towels, fresh bedding, and cleaning supplies ready, didn't hear.

"You grow, but it comes with horrible pains." Optimus answers.

Arianna gulps nervously. "Horrible?" she asked. Already she was feeling sore all over. Ratchet walks over and wraps her in the blankets, and hands the scared fairy to Optimus. A growth spurt is easier on the fairy if the child is being held by her father. Optimus held her close and sighed.

"Yes. I am sorry, but that is how it is." said the prime.

Arianna snuggled as close as she can. Already she was starting to feel pain, and it was slowly getting worse. It scared her. Sensing her fear, Optimus rocked her.

"Shhh... You will be fine. I am here. You are okay." He said, trying to comfort his daughter.

Arianna starts to cry in pain. It hurt really bad, and it was still growing. Eventually it grew to a point where all Arianna could do is scream out in pain. It felt like her skin was ripping apart. Optimus flinched at her yelling but she kept her close and soothed her. Arianna's face was wet with her tears that she shed. If Optimus wasn't holding closely her, she would have been flailing around. Not even with the abuse, had Arianna felt pain this strongly. Optimus continued to rock her in his arms.

"Shh... You will be perfectly fine."

Eventually, the pain dies down. Arianna clings to her father, sore, and weak.

"You should sleep now my daughter. You need it." said Optimus.

Arianna weakly nods, and falls asleep in her dad's arms. Ratchet looks at Optimus.

"She didn't wet herself, did she?" the medic asked. Fairies usually can't control their bodily functions during, and after a growth spurt. Optimus then put Arianna on the bed.

"I am afraid I do not know." said the prime. Ratchet looks at Arianna then at Optimus, unsure what to do.

"Should one of us check her?" he asked. Ratchet knew Arianna wouldn't like it, but if she was left wet, she could get sick.

"Yes." He said quietly, undoing her bundle of blankets. Ratchet nods and gives Optimus what he'll need.

"She doesn't have spare clothes, but before I left Cybertron, I grabbed some things we would need in case you found her, clothes included." said Ratchet. Arianna was sound asleep, unaware of what's happening. Optimus looked at ratchet happily.

"Thank you very much old friend."

"It's the least I can do." Ratchet says. "I'll let you tend to your daughter." He walks out, thinking it's best to give them a little privacy.

Optimus nodded and slowly undressed his daughter to make sure. She had wet herself. He sighed as he begins to clean her up. Once his daughter is clean, he puts a diaper on her then the new clothes. Once she's dressed, he tucks her in.

As soon as Arianna is tucked in, Fowler drives in with the truck. Optimus goes to Fowler, and leads him to the room that will be Arianna's. Fowler sets up the bed and furniture. He looks at Optimus.

"It's set up, but she can unpack herself. Under her bed, I found a gift package with a note that says not to open until her sixteenth birthday. I left it on the dresser." After that, Fowler left.


	6. Chapter five: Role Playing

Arianna woke up to the sound of her father talking. The young fairy couldn't quite grasp what he said, but she heard the next voice clearly.

"Wow! She's your daughter? I didn't know you guys could have kids!? How is it done!?" said an excited Miko.

"Miko!" scolded June Darby. "I'm sorry I yelled yesterday, I didn't know."

"Apology accepted." said Optimus.

Arianna looks up at her dad. She felt too weak to do anything, move or talk.

She was in the arms of her dad, who was rocking her. The young fairy felt safe in his arms. She opens her mouth to try to speak. All she manages is a croak.

"Don't speak my dear, just rest." That's all he told her as he rocked her. He hummed gently.

Arianna snuggles close. She likes the sound of her dad humming. He then slowly walked to his room. He still kept her in his arms. Arianna looks up at him, wondering what's going on, and how long would she be so weak.

"It'll only last about a few Earth days, you just need to sleep Arianna."

Arianna wanted to argue. She wasn't tired, if anything she was hungry.

"Nod if you need energon." He said, not wanting her to talk just yet. Arianna nods weakly. He nodded and carried her back to the main room to get some energon for her. Arianna watches him. She was glad she was his daughter, even though her mind still had a hard time believing it. He got her the energon, and he put some in a small cup and gave it to her. Arianna sips from it, holding it carefully.

"Do you need any help my dear?" asked Optimus who saw his daughter struggling. Arianna hated to admit it, but right now, holding the cup is difficult. She nods. Optimus holds the glass while Arianna drinks.

"Need anything else?" he asked. Arianna shakes her head, yawning. She soon fell asleep in her dad's arms. Optimus smiles and takes the fairy to her room and tucks her in, after removing the diaper he put on her earlier, and puts a fresh one on.

The next morning, Arianna wakes up, feeling much better. The base was quiet, and she gets out of bed, and slowly walks to the main room. Arianna still feels a little stiff, not only that, she felt taller. There was nobody out, being one in the morning, everyone was asleep, so Arianna goes to her room, and looks around. She gose to use the bathroom, and frowns seeing the diper. The fairy takes it off, and once in her room, she puts on clean underwear. Once dressed, Arianna looks around her room.

It was decorated very nicely, it had some flare and plenty of things to not got bored with. Arianna gets up and looks at the stuff. It had human books, things she would enjoy. It also had a few Cybertronian books to help her learn.

Arianna grabs a human book and a Cybertronian book and takes them to her bed and looks at the Cybertronian book first. It took her through the steps of reading.

Arianna blinks confused at it. She would need help. She picks up the human book and happily reads, and it was a classic. It was meant for entertainment, but it did have the gore and such. Arianna closes the book, starting to feel sleepy. She lays down and falls asleep.

Later, the fairy wakes up as Miko walks in.

"Hi Miko." Amanda smiles at her.

"You're finally awake! Yes! How are you?" said a hyper Miko.

"Did I miss anything while I was out?" Arianna asked.

"You didn't miss much... It's so boring! And now I can annoy you!"

"You're not annoying..except maybe to Ratchet." Arianna giggled.

"He's a grumpy old man."

"I agree." Arianna giggled even more.

"He just grumps around, it's so boring."

"But he is nice though." Arianna says.

"Still. He's so grumpy. Like: stop. No. Miko- no."

Arianna giggles loudly.

She smiled happily, "So I came here to annoy you."

"Kinda hard to annoy someone who thinks you're cool. Besides, not including Optimus, you're my favorite character." Arianna smiled brighter and sat next to her.

"Thanks!"

"No problem." Arianna grins.

"What do ya wanna do?" asks Miko.

Arianna thinks for a bit. "I don't really know, I never had a friend before."

"Let's go play a video game then!"

"Okay, let's go then." Amanda gets up and walks out to the main room. Miko followed quickly. Arianna passes Ratchet and is about to climb the steps when the medic picks her up.

"Hey!" said Arianna, startled.

"I'm just doing a quick check up Arianna, it'll be quick."

Arianna sighs and looks up at him. "Okay."

"Then you and Miko can play all, you want."

"Okay." Arianna holds still as he starts the check up. The fairy watches him with interest.

"Tell me if something hurts."

Arianna nods. "I promise." Using a tool, Ratchet pokes a spot in her side, causing Arianna to yelp in pain. Ratchet sighed and laid Arianna down to find out what was wrong. Scared, the fairy looks up at him. She trusts Ratchet. During the growth spurt, a wire was knocked loose by her squirming. It was one of the same wires that Ratchet had to repair when she first came in.

"I see what's wrong, let's get you fixed up." said Ratchet.

Arianna nods. "What's wrong with me?"

"It's just a misplaced wire, nothing to fret about." Ratchet says.

"Okay." She says, and holds still so he can help her.

"I'm going to put you in stasis." he warned as he gathered his tools. Again, Arianna nods, a little scared. Miko walks to the edge of the railing.

"She'll be ok right?" Miko asks.

"It's just a quick operation. She'll be fine. Growth spurts can often mess up the system." Ratchet as he started to put Arianna in stasis.

"They do?" asks Arianna drowsily.

He nodded and laid her down. Arianna watches him as she falls into stasis. He then started to operate. Miko watches as Optimus walks in, and sees Ratchet working on Arianna.

"Is she okay?" he asks, worried for his daughter.

"She is fine, just sit back and let me work." says Ratchet.

"Understood." said Optimus, giving the medic space, knowing she's in good hands. He continued to work. The more Ratchet works, the more loose wires he finds. Some he missed when he checked on her after she arrived. The bond between her and Optimus kept her alive. He quickly fixed anything he found that was broken.

Ratchet soon finishes, and slowly wakes Arianna.

"See? All better." He said as he let Optimus see her.

Arianna, who is still under effect from being in stasis, looks at Ratchet and her father seriously.

"Moo." She says, bursting into a fit of giggles. He didn't say much, just raising an optic ridge. Arianna just settles down and falls asleep. Ratchet let that as so.

"What? She's asleep, again?" Miko pouts. "Is that all she does, is sleep?"

"She's a baby Miko, so shush. If only you slept that much." said Ratchet.

Miko frowns. "Dude, newsflash, she's fifteen."

He sighed, "In Cybertronian terms she's a baby."

"Oh." Was all Miko said.

"Now stop arguing and be quiet so I can work." said Ratchet. Miko sighs, and walks to pout on the couch. Arianna begins to whimper, having a nightmare. Ratchet sighed and went to Arianna and gently shook her. The fairy wakes up, and clings to his finger.

"Shh... Arianna... It's alright," He then gently picked her up. Arianna clings to him, tears falling from her optics.

"It's the same dream I been having for as long as I can remember." She then tells him the dream.

"Megatron will not get his hands on you ever again, no one here will allow it." He said. Arianna looks up at Ratchet, a little confused.

"What do you mean again? He did before?" She asked.

He sighed, "He has nearly killed you once... That's why you were sent to earth."

"Oh." Arianna rests her head against Ratchet. "I'm glad you're real Ratchet." Then something dawns on Arianna, and she sits up in surprise.

"Oh my God. I think in way, I kinda still remembered who I really am. I uh...wrote a fanfiction, which I'm glad it didn't happen."

He smiled kindly at her, and then raises an eyebrow

"A fanfiction? Not the lemon kind Miko has talked about?"

"Ew! Gross! Though I read some, I plan to not show that to Miko." Arianna shudders, Miko and Megatron, no, just no. "No, I um... well, I basically wrote about, well, me, except, with the help of a friend, we had the fake me run away, and ends up getting tricked by Megatron into thinking that he was her dad, not my idea, it was a friends. She for some odd reason likes Megatron." Arianna gags. He nodded as he listened,

"Humans are weird... Who is this friend?"

Arianna shrugs. "I don't know her real name. It's on google plus. She goes by Queen Hatshepsut . I have many friends there. My best friends go by Ashley Tron , Red Flare , Jetstream, Decepticon Medic , and another who goes by Bumblebe 'Goldbug' of Icon. We role play, pretend we are something we are not." Her optics widen. "I been myself the whole time and never realized it!" Ratchet nodded.

"Some sound oddly like some decepticons.. Tell me more about roleplaying."

Arianna looks up at him. "Don't worry, they aren't. We talked out of character, and Decepticon Medic is too nice too actually be Knockout. The person who role plays as Redflare is actually a girl. And Jetstream is way too silly to be a con. Besides, they are made up characters, I even made up-" Movement catches her optic as Blueprint walks in. Arianna stares at her with wide optics. "Okay, maybe it's best I show you, but what's her name? She isn't in the show."

He nodded and listened. "Decepticons trick... Keep that in mind." He looked at Blueprint, "She's Blueprint."

Her optics widen. "Blueprint? I think I really need to show you my roleplay accounts." Arianna has a Blueprint and a Redpain role play accounts, their pictures were drawn by Jetstream. How did she know what they looked like?

"Ratchet? Is there a con named Jetstream?" Arianna asks.

"Please tell me more about this Roleplaying... It's rather interesting... There is a con with that name." He said, his optic brow arched curiously.

Arianna sighs and tells him about the role plays, and her Blueprint and Redpain accounts.

He listened in surprise. "All of this is true?" Arianna pouts.

"Are you suggesting I'm lying to you?"

"It's just hard to believe... And the chances are very low."

Arianna blinks confused. "What do you mean? Changes of what?"

"Well one, having these rp friends that sound very much like decepticons... And you got some of the personalities spot on." Arianna rests her head against him.

"How did I do that? Is it possible I remembered them, or did I know them?"

"You may have subconsciously remembered... Or you have a link to them."

"A link?"

"You are very close to them, they were important to you, Like a memory back for those few people that you've seen but don't know very well."

Arianna looks up at him, still not getting it.

"Subconscious memories stored in your memory banks."

"Oh, okay." Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bee had left a while ago to take the humans home. Arianna leans against Ratchet, and yawns.

"Would you like to watch some Netflix to entertain you?"

Arianna nods. "Please?"

"Then go ahead, you need something to keep you relaxed." he said as he gently lays her on the couch. On the coffee table was a laptop with a note. Arianna looks at it. The notes says that Fowler got it for her, and he also is paying for her Netflix.

"Next time I meet Agent Fowler, I need to thank him. Arianna opens it up, and logs on. The young fairy settles down watching Doctor Who.


	7. Chapter six: Bonding

Arianna wakes up the next morning to a quiet base. She must have fallen asleep watching Netflix. The Autobots all left to take the humans to school. Arianna sits up and looks around. Optimus was sitting at the computer, looking at a few things. Arianna gets up and walks over to to the edge of the railing to be near him.

"Morning." Arianna says with a smile.

"Good morning Arianna, did you. sleep well?" He looks at his daughter and smiles.

"I did, what about you?"

"The powerdown was rather restful." He said simply, as he held out his hand to her. Arianna climbs onto his hand. The fairy wanted to ask him something, but was a little hesitant to ask.

"Can I ask you something?" Arianna cringed on the inside, she basically just did ask him a question.

The Prime brought his daughter close to him, still resting her in his hand.

He looked down at her, and she looks up at him. "You may."

"Is...is that okay if I call you Dad?"

"Of course it is my child."

Arianna grins up at Optimschoold hugs his finger. She couldn't believe how lucky she is. Optimus Prime is real, and her father. Arianna knew that she had a lot to learn about her own kind, and Cybertron.

"Dad?" Arianna smiles, liking to be able to say that and not get hurt.

"If I am cybertronian, why do I look like a human?"

Optimus smiled fondly at his daughter, happy that he finally had her back.

"Well.."

"It's ok if you don't know, Dad."

"I know why, you are a fairy, not a normal cybertronian." He said simply.

"Oh, okay." Arianna leans against her father and smiles up at him.

"I'm glad you're real and my dad. Though, I keep expecting I'm gonna wake up and find out this is all a dream." Arianna hesitated. "Before I knew you were real, when I watched Transformers Prime, you where my favorite character."

He smiled kindly at his child.

"I am happy I was already your favorite before you knew about this." He then lifted her up to be optic to optic. Arianna smiles and hugs his face.

"I love you Dad." And she did. She never felt so loved, and wanted before. Even though Optimus never said it, she could tell, by his actions, and she could feel it. Arianna looks up into his optics. Optimus smiles slightly at her attempt hug.

"I love you too, my child." Arianna looks up at him and ends the hug.

"I have a goal. I'm going to make you laugh." In the show, Optimus hardly ever smiled, but he seems to be smiling a lot since she got here. Arianna knows that they are in a middle of a war, but you still can have a little bit of fun. Optimus held her close before pulling her away.

He then chuckled softly at her goal, it was a good one. Arianna smiles at the chuckle.

"You may try my child, you should be able to do so." He said. The war had been hard, but when his daughter was lost, it was hard to smile when his spark was broken.

"In the show, you hardly even smile, that's why I making it my goal to make you laugh."

"Well, what are you going to try to do to make me laugh my child?" He asked. Arianna pouts, thinking.

"I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Well, you surely need a plan for it to work."

"I know. I'll think of something eventually." Arianna frowns in though. He just nodded as he set Arianna down.

"I shall let you plan then."

Arianna walks off his hand, then looks up at her father.

"I should probably do my homework first. I'm really behind... or, am I not going to school anymore?" The fairy hoped Optimus wound say that she would. Arianna loves learning. Her favorite subjects are language arts and history.

"You are to stay here where you are safe, I am no longer risking your safety ever again." He lost her once, and he wasn't about to let it happen again.

"Oh, okay." Arianna felt her wings droop against her back. She slowly walked over and sat on the couch. If she's not going to school, why bother with her homework. The fairy stared at the floor beneath her feet, trying not to get upset. Her dad wants her safe, and school is where Ashley is, and she works for the cons. Optimus sighed as he glanced at her, knowing his daughter was upset.

"You still will be learning, thanks to Ratchet and June. When this is finally over, we could send you back. Right now it is too dangerous." Arianna looks up at Optimus.

"I understand. On the bright side, I have time to work on my plan to make you laugh." She smiles at him before grabbing her back pack that was left by the couch, and gets a notebook and a pen. Arianna thinks for a while, before she starts to write down a list of ideas. Arianna then picks up her laptop, and begins working on the first idea on the list.

He just nodded as he went back to his screen. He had let Ratchet rest a little bit more today, he was sure the older bot would overwork himself.

He didn't try to peek at Arianna's plans, it was better when it was a surprise.

Once done, Arianna admired her work. She had gotten a picture of Starscream, then with the paint program, she drew a dress over him. Arianna picks up the laptop, and holds it out so her dad can see.

Optimus continued looking at what he was doing while Arianna made her work. He could tell by the look on her face that this should be good. Though at the moment he was quickly typing things in.

"Dad, look at what I did." Maybe this would make him laugh.

"Give me a moment then I shall look."

"Okay Dad." Arianna says, and waits patiently. As she waits, she watches her dad. On the screen are symbols she does not recognize, yet her father seems to easily understand them. She realized that the symbols are cybertronian. Maybe one day she will be able to read it. Her optics move from the screen to her father. Arianna is still in awe of him. She couldn't help but wonder if she was anything like him.

He continued to typing, reading everything perfectly. He was making sure nothing bad was going on, no decepticon activity that he'd be able to find and such.

After a good twenty minutes he turned and faced her.

"Yes?"

During the twenty minutes, Arianna sat down and worked on another picture. Once hearing her dad, she exits out and pulls up the picture of Starscream in a pink dress and shows her dad. He smiled and chuckled softly at Arianna's photo.

"He would wear something that pink."

Arianna grins at her dad, glad she made him chuckle.

"He does seem girly. I mean, he has stilettos, those are women shoes...at least it is on earth."

He nodded lightly. "It seems common among certain seekers, but it can be seen as feminine in a way."

Arianna smiles at her dad. "I also did one with Megatron."

"You can show me that later, I'm sure it's a good one though" He said as he looked back at his screen.

"Ok Dad." Arianna sets down the laptop, then looks at her dad. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really, just making sure nothing pops up."

Arianna nods, and watches him as he works.

"We can't have any decipticons causing trouble."

"Speaking of cons, when I first got here with Miko and Bulkhead, we where chased by another fairy, Ashley. Who is she?" Arianna asks, hoping her father would know. Optimus sighed softly.

"Ashley, another daughter of a prime. What do you want to know about her? I only know so much, her mother was a sweet lady, as was her father, kind bot."

"Why is she with the cons?" Arianna asks.

"After the death of both of her parents, she had no one else to turn to. She threw out her morals and join the cons."

"That's awful... I hope I don't have to lose you daddy." Arianna frowns, the thought of Optimus dying was scary.

"Don't worry my child, everything will be alright. I do not want to be the reason you die Arianna, I will make sure you are safe." Arianna blinks confused.

"The reason I die? I don't understand. What do you mean?"

"You are linked to me till you are married, if I die you fall with me." He said as he looked away.

Arianna stares at her dad in shock as memories flood her mind. The day she was so cold and couldn't get warm, until she felt like she was freezing to death, even under a mountain of blankets. Then a few weeks later, the scraplet episode. There was the day where her eye was hurting for no reason, and she felt really weak after. And after that, a few weeks later, Optimus had gotten sick. It was like the show was coping her "ghost pains", pain she would feel for no reason. Arianna slowly sinks back into the couch, in shock. To make things even scarier, they are in a war, and Megatron is determined to kill Optimus. She had a feeling that her life was going to be a short one.

Optimus looks at his daughter and sighed once again.

"Megatron will not win, he never will. You have nothing to worry about." Arianna looks up at her father with a small frown

"It's creepy how you know what I'm thinking. How do you do that?"

"I am your father, to put it simply. It also much easier to know what you are thinking because I am now much closer to you. It makes it easier to understand your said thoughts... Plus, you are much like your mother."

"I am? I wish I could remember her... Am I anything like you dad?" She couldn't help but to smile a little.

"You are a little bit of both of us. I can easily understand you Arianna, you act like Michelle, you even look like her, except you have my optics."

Arianna smiles a little more. Even though being his daughter has a price, it's worth it. Arianna is proud to be the child of Optimus. Arianna frowns at a sudden thought.

"Dad? How is Ashley alive if both her parents are dead?"

Optimus reached his hand over so he could pick up Arianna, but only if she wanted to. Arianna climbs into her dad's hand. She loves being held by him. He then frowned softly.

"Dark energon. It is pure luck that Megatron was able to keep her alive, even with the dark energon."

"How isn't she all zombie like?" Arianna thinks to the zombie episodes and shudders.

"Which leads to the rumors of her family. They were never proved true, but that is besides the point. Most fairies have the same color as their fairy parent. Like your energon-line has always been pink, that is why you have pink wings. Ashley's energon-line is out of wack. Over the years it has been three different colors. Which is very uncommon, but they are said to have dark energon in their energon-line, just a theory."

"We have powers? I didn't know that. How do I use them?" Arianna asks, curious.

"I am sorry Arianna, I do not know how you can use them. You fairies do have many powers."

"It's ok dad." Arianna hugs one of his fingers on the hand She is sitting on.

He smiled softly at his daughter.

"But I am sure you will find out how to use it."

"I hope so." Arianna smiles back. Optimus smiles a little more, proud of his little girl. Arianna sits comfortably in his hand, lost in thought, when she remembers a popular head canon for the transformers fans. She looks up into her dad's optics.

"Dad? A lot of other fans of transformers prime say that you adopted Bee, and he's like a son to you. Did that happen in real life?" Arianna couldn't help but to think it would be cool if he did, because that would mean she has a big brother. Oprimus nodded.

"Yes, he is still very young, and I could not let him be without someone to help him as family." Optimus frowns, worried how she would take this. He didn't replace her, but Bee needed someone.

"Awesome! I have a big brother! And even better, it's Bee!" Arianna grins up at her dad, who smiled lightly at her happiness, and in relief.

"Bumblebee should be fine with the name big brother."

At that moment the very bot who they where talking about drives in, returning from dropping Raf at school.


End file.
